1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital image processor, and more particularly, to a digital image processing apparatus for supporting a selected portion of an image in a RAW format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, gaps between compact cameras and digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras in an experts' level are not large. As such, compact cameras also require functions that are generally used in DSLR cameras. Also, camera products in a level between compact cameras and DSLR cameras are actively considered. Here, DSLR refers to a method of transmitting an image of an object to a view-finder and providing light to a sensor for capturing an image, through one lens.
Demands for storing a captured image as a RAW image (a sensor data image before image processing is performed) are currently increased even in compact cameras. A RAW image is generally used in DSLR cameras and maintains image quality by not performing compression or performing lossless compression, because, if RAW conversion software is used, brightness, white balance, color tones, saturation and the like may be delicately controlled without reducing image quality.
However, RAW files are larger than JPEG files in size and thus require a larger space in a memory card. In general, a RAW image has data of about 14 bits or 16 bits, which is 4-times to 20-times greater than that of YUV422 video coding format of a JPEG image. Accordingly, a user avoids using a RAW image due to the need of a large memory capacity.
In order to solve this problem, a RAW image may be compressed. For example, only a portion of a RAW image may be compressed by adjusting a color range in a tagged image file format (TIFF). Also, compression may be performed by using a lossless coding method or a near-lossless coding method. However, a problem of compression compatibility may occur and image quality may be reduced in a near-lossless coding method.